Cactus
by White Azalea
Summary: Ino tersenyum menahan tawa saat mendengar penuturan rekan sejawatnya itu. Ia baru pertama kali melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkan tanaman seperti saat ini selain mengkhawatirkan pasiennya. Alles is Liefde side story For #SasuIno4S18 / Summer


"Dokter Uchiha, ada apa tiba-tiba memanggil saya?" Tanya seorang perawat yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke memerhatikan perawat itu sebentar, lalu menunjuk sesuatu di bawah jendela ruangannya.

"Apakah kau bisa memberitahuku mengenai tanaman ini?"

Perawat itu mengrenyit, tanaman yang ditunjuk Sasuke terlihat tidak keruan, dan beberapa diantaranya ada yang mati.

"Mohon maaf dok, saya tidak tahu itu jenis tanaman apa. Tapi saya tahu siapa yang sekiranya dapat membantu dokter."

"Siapa?"

"Dokter Yamanaka." Perawat itu sumringah saat menyebut nama itu pada atasannya ini, "kalau tidak salah dokter Yamanaka pernah bilang pada kami para perawat saat selesai operasi beberapa minggu lalu, kalau keluarganya memiliki toko bunga dan dokter Yamanaka dulu sering membantu keluarganya. Karena itu saya yakin beliau dapat membantu anda, dok."

Sasuke mengangguk, "kalau begitu terimakasih, aku akan segera bertanya padanya. Kau boleh kembali ke _nurse station_."

"Baik dok, saya permisi dulu." Perawat itu membungkuk terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Tidak berapa lama, Sasuke tanpa ba-bi-bu segera mencari rekan sejawat pirangnya itu.

.

 ** _Alles is Liefde_** side story

For **#SasuIno4S18 / Summer**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Tidak sulit mencari Ino, gadis itu ternyata sedang berada di _pantry_ , mencuci gelas yang sempat dipakainya menyeduh kopi, lalu keluar dari sana berjalan ke ruangannya. Sasuke memanggil Ino seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah sang gadis, namun sepertinya Ino tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"Ino! Ino!" Gadis itu berhenti saat dirasa ada seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke ada di belakangnya.

"Ino bisakah kau menolongku?" Sasuke setelah berhasil memberhentikan Ino yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Gadis itu melangkah cepat sekali hingga Sasuke perlu berlari kecil mengejarnya.

Gadis pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya, "ada apa? Tumben sekali, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kudengar kau tahu banyak tentang tanaman. Itu benar kan?" Ino mengangguk.

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkatannya, "awal musim panas kemarin aku menanam beberapa tanaman, aku rutin menyiram dan memberinya pupuk tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa tanaman-tanaman itu justru layu dan beberapa ada yang mati. Aneh sekali padahal sekarang musim panas jadi seharusnya mereka perlu banyak air."

Ino tersenyum menahan tawa saat mendengar penuturan rekan sejawatnya itu. Ia baru pertama kali melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu menghawatirkan tanaman seperti saat ini selain menghawatirkan pasiennya.

"Memangnya tanaman apa yang kau tanam?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino, "aku tidak tahu namanya tapi kutanam mereka di ruanganku. Aku bisa membawamu ke ruanganku kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk."

"Tentu saja, kebetulan aku sedang lowong." Sasuke kemudian menggiring Ino masuk ke ruangannya.

Dokter spesialis hati dan pankreas itu mengrenyit saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya kala Sasuke menunjuk barisan tanaman yang berjejer rapih namun keadaannya sudah tidak keruan di depan jendela ruangannya.

"Astaga Sasuke! Pantas saja beberapa tanaman ini mati karena kau terus menerus menyiram dan memberi mereka pupuk. Ini tanaman kaktus, Sasuke. Mereka tidak memerlukan banyak air, jadi seharusnya tidak kau siram setiap hari."

"Tapi tanaman ini berbunga saat pertama kali aku membelinya, memang ada kaktus yang berbunga?" Tanya Sasuke polos.

Ino tersenyum, "jenis kaktus itu banyak, beberapa di antaranya ada yang berbunga. Salah satunya yang kau tanam di sini."

"Maaf aku baru tahu soal itu." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk ini, Sasuke." Gadis pirang itu menggeleng. "Tinggal dua pot lagi yang sepertinya masih bisa diselamatkan." Ino memisahkan dua pot kecil tanaman yang masih terlihat sehat lalu menempatkannya di bawah jendela yang dirasanya memiliki asupan cahaya matahari paling banyak. Sasuke memerhatikan Ino yang merapikan tanaman-tanaman di bawah jendelanya dengan saksama.

"Selesai!" Ino sumringah melihat hasil kerjanya di bawah jendela Sasuke. "Dengan begini, kau tinggal menyiramnya seminggu sekali, dan cukup memberinya pupuk sebulan sekali. Biarkan tanaman-tanaman ini mendapat cahaya matahari yang cukup. Kurasa beberapa hari lagi dia akan berbunga, lihat ada kuncup bunga kecil di sini." Ino menunjuk bakal bunga pada salah satu tanaman kaktus yang Sasuke miliki.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kukira perawatannya akan rumit."

Ino tersenyum dan menggeleng, "jangan lupa untuk perlakukan tanaman-tanaman kecil ini seperti aku memperlakukan pasienmu. Penuh kasih sayang, perhatian, dan tanggung jawab."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "tentu saja, lagipula tujuanku menanam mereka agar mereka dapat berbunga dan membuat ruanganku jadi terlihat lebih bagus."

Ino tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ya boleh terserah kau, Sasuke." Gadis itu melirik alroji di pergelangan tangannya, "sepertinya sudah waktunya aku bersiap untuk _follow up_ pasien. Apa ada yang kau tanyakan lagi? Atau—?"

"Tidak, sudah cukup. aku sudah cukup tenang sekarang tanaman-tanaman ini masih ada yang bisa diselamatkan." Ino terkekeh.

"Ahah, kalau begitu syukurlah. Aku akan ke ruanganku sekarang. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, langsung saya kontak aku." Sasuke mengangguk dan memerhatikan Ino yang perlahan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

"Tentu, aku pergi dulu." Gadis cantik itu menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan bersyukur dalam hati, setidaknya kini ia memiliki alasan untuk berbicara dengan rekan sejawat yang dikaguminya lebih lama di luar jam kerja mereka.

.

"Wow! Cantik sekali!" Ino sumringah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Kau berhasil membuat mereka berbunga, Sasuke!"

"Ini semua berkat kau, Ino. Kalau saja aku masih menyiram kaktus ini setiap hari, mungkin tidak akan ada yang tersisa kemarin." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Setelah seminggu semenjak peristiwa matinya beberapa tanaman di bawah jendelanya, Sasuke kini setidaknya jadi tahu sedikit banyak mengenai tanaman karena akhirnya ia punya lebih banyak alasan dan topik untuk berbincang dengan Ino selain seputar dunia kedokteran. Setidaknya merawat tanaman tidak buruk karena ia cukup senang dan puas melihat tanaman itu berbunga, indah. Seindah gadis yang sedang tersenyum di sampingnya.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
